The present invention relates to a vehicle truck or bogie with two or more wheel axles, comprising at least one pair of balance beams or equalizing means in the form of two-armed levers pivotally mounted to the chassis of the vehicle, the balance beams being connected to at least one of the wheel axles by interconnecting means adapted to transmit vertical forces, such means being rigid when biased by tension or pressure stresses but yieldable to bending or shearing stresses.
The stability of a vehicle is dependent on its resistance to swaying. The demand for sway-resistant suspension is accentuated in vehicles with soft tires. Such tires are used in connection with cross-country vehicles. Driving on rough ground requires a diagonal bogie motion which is relatively free from resistance.
The main problem is to make a spring suspended bogie so formed that it will be sway-proof but still effect diagonal bogie motion free from resistance.
The wheel axles should thus permit relative angular setting without the bogie as a whole being influenced thereby so as to cause exaggerated swaying of the vehicle. The invention is directed to bogies, not only to those intended for vehicles of the type mentioned above but for any kind of vehicle, especially articulated vehicles involving swaying problems.
So far the following solutions have been suggested.
Separate stabilizers may be arranged for every single axle. The result is, however, that diagonal bogie motion will be highly impeded or prevented.
One axle may be resistant and the other axle yieldable to swaying. The result of this is that the bogie effects aimed at will be lost at least partly and that the vehicle, when inclining laterally, will behave as a single-axle vehicle.
A very broad spring centre, i.e. a large interval between the springs, may be provided. For practical reasons and for consideration of space this is impossible in most cases.
Finally, the axle or bogie may be provided with very rigid springs. This, however, gives undesired effects from the point of view of comfort and will make the vehicle--especially in the unloaded condition--behave as an unsuspended vehicle.
External stabilizers, which, for instance, are switchable between different working zones, may also be provided, but these are complicated and would render the construction more expensive.